Tokio Hotel: school days
by BiersackObsession
Summary: a story about tokio hotel the band about when they were in school!. Love, Hurt, Suprises, Happyness guarenteed!It's Not true! really good please read and review!
1. intro

_A/n__ Ok this is a story about Tokio Hotel the band. It is not true at all it's just a fiction story written by me I hope you enjoy it and please don't take any harm on the things that happen. So please don't think any of this is real about the band unless you know that it is real but the most of it will be fiction. To be able to understand this story you will need to know the band members and a bit about them._

_the introduction_ (introduction to the band)

Bill kaulitz = singer has hair like a lion main black. Cute looks like a girl a bit but in a manly way. He is a identical twin. 15 in yr 10 to start. Like to ware tight fitting clothes.

Tom kaulitz = guitarist has dreadlocks gorgeous likes to wear baggy clothes and hats. Bills identical twin brother. Different hair colour looks so different. 15 in yr 10 to start.

Georg listning = bassist he long brunette hair wears proper fitting clothes. 17 in yr 12 to start.

Gustav sachier = drummer short blonde hair. Wears glasses and wears proper fitting clothes. 16 in yr 11 to start.

In my story the band is just starting out and still in school. They have girl troubles and only go to school when they want because they don't care. They are famous only in Germany not any other country yet so they don't travel around the place. They have family troubles that are not real from real life I don't k now what there life's like and this is not an auto biography. Please in joy my story and read and review. If you want any imformation about the band of just want to talk to them personal message me.


	2. chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Tom pov

What a lovely day….. Not. It was raining like shit out sides and I had to go to school. God I hate school and I'm only in yr 10, 2 more yrs to go. Georg is so lucky he is in yr 12 I wish I was so I could get out of that shit whole faster.

Bill: get up tom or you will be late

Bill called from downstairs. How can he be so cheery on a day like this especially since it's a school day? Stupid Monday I wish it was Friday already.

I stomped down the stairs to be greeted with the smell of bacon. Yuck! I hate bacon I hate the smell and the taste I don't know how bill can eat it or anyone else for that matter. He's meant to be my twin shouldn't we like and hate the same things?

Bill: morning sunshine

He smirked

Tom: shut up

Bill: oh someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning

Tom: I wish I didn't have to get up at all

I complained

Mum: now tom you need to go to school you wont get anywhere in life without an education.

Tom: yeh yeh I know I've heard it all before

Bill: hurry up and eat or you'll be late

Tom: I'm not hungry I said storming out the front door.

It was freezing out side god I hate the rain. I ran out and jumped into the car. A silver Volvo was what Georg had to drive, an ugly car I know but his parents wouldn't buy him anything else. Bill came skipping out like it was the sunniest and most best day of his life, with a big smile across his face, he jumped into Georgs car to see me, Georg and Gustav staring at him like he was a lunatic.

Gustav: why are you so happy?

Bill: because today they have auditions for the musical and I hope to get the lead role.

Gustav: isn't the play Romeo and Juliet?

Bill: yes!!!

Tom: so you hope to get the lead role of Juliet then hah

Bill: no tom I'm saving that for you I want to be Romeo

Tom: well you don't look like him your more of a pixie

Bill: he you take that back I look like a lion

Tom: pixie!!!!

Bill: lion!!!

Georg: I don't know what you look like but you guys sound like monkeys so shut it

Hahaha monkeys I remember ounce we went to the zoo and bill got scared of a monkey *it was a gorilla and I was like 5!!!* bill get out of my head!! I hate having him as a twin he can get into my thoughts I don't know how

P

P

P

Ok my first subject for school was math. Hehehe what a delightful way to start the day…..not!!! my math teacher mr pimply hates me just because I suck at math and don't know 2+2 oh and maybe also because I call him mr pimple hahahaha.

I strolled into math like I was didn't care that I was late because really I didn't I had been smoking around the back of the gardeners shed during home room and lost track of time.

Mr pimply: nice of you to join us Mr Kauliz

Tom: your welcome nick

I said as I sat down. He hates it when I use his first name

Mr pimply: it's mr pimply to you

Tom: right on Mr Pimple

Mr pimply: well Tomas

He just had to use my full name even though it's really just tom because my mum didn't like Thomas.

Mr pimply: since you think you know everything please come and complete this equation on the board for me

I stood up and walked to the board. The sum was _if x + y = e what will t + z = if the square route of the number is 385 over 689 divided 23 times by 17 plus u + h = q? _What sort of sum was that it was letters and numbers I thought math was numbers and language was letters? Since I obviously didn't know the answer and he knew it I decided to go out with a bang I said _it equals the same as if s + e + x = sex which is what mr pimple gets none of_. I knew it was mean but seriously I hate the pimple face and getting in trouble and going to the principals' office seems a lot better than staying in the poop of a class.

Ounce I had sat down and the teacher looked over my answer he quickly rubbed it out before anyone else could see but he was too late the whole class started to roar with laughter while my pimple started to roar with anger.

Mr pimply: tom kaulitz I sex is all you can think of them leave my class room and go to the principal's office immediately to be put in detention for bad behavior.

Tom: sure thing pimple face

I stood up and walked out without looking back. I started to make my way along the principals' office but not before I went to disrupt bills class.

He had English, god I hate that class I mean I learn German why do I need to learn another language, I walked into his class and watched as the teacher took bills black book, where he writes all his songs off him, yelling that he was not paying attention and that was why he was failing.

Tom: hahahahahahha bill you got told

Bill: what are you doing here?

Teacher: do you need something tom?

Tom: no just wondering what was going on in other classes

Teacher: why don't you go and see what is going on in your class

Tom: cant got sent out and told to go to the principals

Bill: oh third time already mums going to be pissed having to come in again she came in last week as well.

Tom: whatever beats being in that class with pimple face

Teacher: Toms leave now before I give you detention for not being in class.

I turned around and walked out without another word. Who cares if mums going to be angry coming in again finally she will get the drift that I don't want to go to school. I slowly began my walk to the principals' office.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Toms pov_

_In the principals office in a meeting with mum._

Principal: Mrs Kaulitz I hope you understand that being called into my office at lest ounce every week isn't a good thing.

Mum: yes I know and I keep telling him to be good but he just doesn't like math or mr pimply for that matter

Tom: or any school at all

Mum: quiet tom!

Principal: you know tom that even if you don't like school it doesn't matter you have to go because you need an education without an education you wont be able to do anything in your life.

Tom: yes I will I'll be able to be a rock star you don't need an education for that.

Principal: you do know the chances of you making it big are 1 to a million?

Mum: he knows him and his brother just like to dream big.

Principal: I'm sorry to have to call you in Mrs Kaultiz but you may go now and tom you may go to recess.

I got up and left the room with out saying anything more too any one. I walked out side and went to sit on the wall were me, bill, Gustav and Georg usually sit.

Gustav: hey I heard what you did nice

Gustav said as I sat down

Georg: yeh how was the meeting?

Tom: same as last weeks, _tom you are a bad student, tom you need to work harder, tom this tom that_.

I did my impression of the principal.

Georg and Gustav just laughed while I drank soda I had brought and an apple. I know I need to eat but I just can't stand the schools food and I was in a rush and didn't bring anything from home to eat. So I just chewed on my apple while trying to think what type of song bill could have been writing in his book. Scream when you're dying? No to gruesome, clap your hands when you're happy? No to happy something with feeling probable something to do with English. Maybe it was in English instead of German that would be cool. Speaking of bill where is he?

Tom: where's bill?

Gustav: aw how cute he's worried about his brother

Tom: I'm not I just wanted to know in case he got his head stuck down a toilet of something

Georg: he's auditioning for the play remember

Aw yeh I do remember, he was going on about it the whole ride to school and he has been practicing for weeks. Well I hope he gets the role he wants or at least a role.

Just then Lucy walked past me and winked. Wow I thought would you look at that her going to the beach on the weekend really improved her tan now she's hotter. I must remember to ask her over or out some where during German. Even though I was hanging out with jasmine over the last week Lucy is way better looking and I think we really click. Well I hope so since I have never really chatted with her except asking to use a pencil because since I hardly am ever in a whole class I don't tend to take my stuff with me.

Tom: so band practice tonight?

Gustav: yeh be ready at 5

Tom: ok

We did band practice in me and bills basement. It has steps leading down from the house trap door and an outside door and is the only place mum would let us practice in the house since it use to be bill and my play room so she never goes in there and its part sound proof so she only hears a little background music in the house.

I decided to go to class on time for my next subject since it was music and eve though I hated it because we didn't learn anything use full in it, it was fun to muck around in and sure beat learning chemistry like gustav.

_A/n review!!!!!!!! Hope you like sorry about it being short but I will give you a virtual cookie if you review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Bills pov_

First classes were fun tom always is appearing and annoying my teachers on his way to the principals its funny to watch them send him off because he wont listen. Stupid English teacher took my song book and I was getting quite into a new song I wanted to finish and show the band tonight.

Auditions for the play sucked, the teacher had never been one of my teachers but she had been one of toms and she knew how bad he was and thought I was the same and only there to muck around but I really wanted to be there. She made me pretend to be a squirrel which I don't get because I don't ever recall there being a squirrel in Romeo and Juliet but if there is and she wont give me any other part I wouldn't mind being a squirrel as long as I'm in the play I'm happy.

Next I have music this is the only class me and tom have together which is sad because its fun mucking around with him. I don't really care about doing good in music since they don't teach us any thing use full to me and I can sing I don't need to be able to play the trumpet of something no one wants to listen to. They make us sing bad songs that are all happy and don't go with my voice not to mention don't have any feeling.

I get to class and tom is already there which is a surprise, I guess he was just really egger to see me.

Bill: hey tommy

Tom: don't call me tommy

Bill: whatever

Tom: how was the auditions?

Wow he remembered I really am surprised. I guess it was because I wouldn't shut up about them in the car.

Bill: gay the teacher had never taught me but had taught you so she thought I was just as bad

Tom: hahaha I think every teacher has heard about me.

Bill: probable, she made me pretend to be a squirrel

Tom: I would have loved to see that

Bill: its not funny I'm might not be able to be romeo now

Tom: should I care?

Bill: yes because then you will have to live with sad bill

Tom: I'll just move in with gustav

I went and sat in my spot then. The teacher has made me and tom sit at opposite ends of the class because we are disruptive and to noisy to be sat together. Well that's what she says I think its probable more annoying to have to throw paper airplanes at each other to talk. Oh wait tom just throw one it says

Tom: Hey wonna ditch last period and go see dad?

Bill: Nah I got drama I want to prepare for the play

I sent back

Tom: Aw come on he's only in town for another 2 days

Bill: Sorry go see him after school

Tom: cant seeing Lucy

Bill: and does she know this?

Tom: she will in time

Bill: whatever I thought you like jasmine?

Tom: yeh that was last week plus lucy's hotter

Bill: you player

That was the end of the planes, the teacher decided to give us lunch time detention. I had to play the trumpet playing a song meant for the drums. Me and 2 other people were playing them and sounded horrible. I went to blow in it and the sound came out like a farting noise which made tom go off in hysterics and blow the class up with a stink bomb.(I don't mean fart I mean a stink bomb)

The teacher didn't see these quite as funny as the other students did and made us sit outside for the rest of the lesson so at least we finally got to talk.

Tom: nice sound

Bill: thanks I was an accident

Tom: yeh but it still sounded cool

Bill: yeh nice fart bomb were did you get it from

Tom: oh from this joke store

Bill: cool really smells bad though

Tom: yeh……so I'm going to skip last period and go and see dad are you?

Bill: no I'll go after school remember band practice at 5

Tom: yep I go it

Our dad divorced our mum and she moved on and married someone else. He's a guitarist which is cool for tom. Our real dad works away and is in town every now and again so we try and see him when we can preferable together. He's the one that gave tom permission to get the lip ring, much to mums disgust.

Toms pov

I leave the class 10 minutes early because I don't see the point sitting outside for much longer. Bill has already gone to get to the notice board to see if he got the role before his next class. I walk around to the back of the garden shed and notice the jasmine is there.

Tom: hey

Jasmine: you didn't call me!

Tom: yeh about that I had band practice

Jasmine: so you didn't have a spare minute

Tom: ummm yeh?

Jasmine: you liar you said that last time

Tom: well I didn't think it would work

Jasmine: so you thought this was the easiest way?

Tom: erh yes

Jasmine: I hate you, you player!

Then she stormed off. Opps how was I to know that I had gone out with her before and said those things. I always say the same things and then they don't hate me as much or I just ignore them. Bill remind me to never go out with her again * will do * good now I better start getting to class if I want to ask Lucy out.

I thought the best way would be via note during class good thing I sit next to her. I walked into the class just before the bell went. Everyone was surprised to see me on time and the teacher. I walked over to my seat and sat down. The teacher said today was a pop quiz but I didn't even leave like I would usually I stayed were I was and asked Lucy for a pencil, I can tell you this surprised the teacher even more. Half way through the test I hadn't even written anything but my name on the paper. I ripped a corner off and wrote

_Lucy_

_Will you hang out with me after school?_

_Meet you at the gate_

_Tom_

I then passed the note to her. The teacher saw me pass it and told me to get out, because just because I haven't studied I can't get the answers off someone else. As I walked out Lucy yelled yes at my back. Score I am so good at getting the girls I should give bill a few tips *hey I heard that and I'm perfectly fine getting my own girls* your barbie doesn't count and get out of my head!

a/n so you like? Hope so please review and I you want me to change something or I don't know just tell me what you think even if you don't like it so I can change it for you.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Toms pov_

at lunch I walked into the detention room to see the usual students. Jim he could never stop punching people, kate she could never help skipping class and texting during it. Bill because of me and Gustav? He was never in detention. I walked up and took my seat next to Gustav, the teacher didn't even look at me as I walked in she was so use to me being here everyday that she didn't care anymore.

Tom: why are you here?

Gustav: in p.e. guy told me I couldn't play footy because I was a wossy and in a wossy band so I punched him.

Tom: good on ya

We were always getting rude remarks yelled at us about our band when we couldn't do things. They were just jealous they weren't famous well that's what mum said I think they just don't like our music so they don't like us. Bill use to get picked on a bit before because of his hair and the way he dresses but I settled that by fighting and knocking a guy out earlier this year. I got suspended and got a week off school which was the good part of it. But then it started again with all of us about our band.

After lunch I ditch the rest of school to go see dad. While I'm walking to his I get a text from bill

_Didn't get in the play :| bill_

I text back

_Oh sorry _

When I get to dads he is really happy to see me but a bit angry that I skipped school to see him. We talk and he tells me about his work and stuff and I tell him about the band and what I've been doing. Then we play table tennis which is cool I always loved dads because he had the table tennis. I'm really good I always beat bill *do not* go away! *ok I'm going* he's so annoying. I beat dad 12- 8 we played 3 games and I won 2 of them but then I had to go so I can meet Lucy at the gate. I say goodbye to dad and tell him bill will be coming over later.

I get to the gate just as Lucy come out.

Tom: hey

Lucy: hi

Tom: your place?

Lucy: sure

We walk to her place just talking about normal stuff. When we get there we decide to watch a horror movie, I love horror movies they always make the girls snuggle up close to you and have to virtually sit on you.

The movie goes good and she got really scared so we tuned it off and decided to make out instead. Ten minutes later I get a text from bill

_We have band practice are you? Bill_

I don't know why he says bill I know it's him

I text back

_Coming now_

I tell Lucy I have to go and that I'll see her tomorrow at school. I walk home which is just down the street and around the corner. When I get into the basement bill is in there walking up and down the room like he always does when I'm late.

Tom: sorry I'm late

Bill: where were you?

Tom: with Lucy

Georg: oh la la

Tom: shut up let's play

We played 3 songs then bill got us to play a new song he was writing it's in English and is the same song we already have in German he sings:

_You get up and somebody tells you where to go to_

_You get there every body's telling you what to do_

_Thank you it's been another bloody Monday_

_And no one is asking what you wanted anyway _

_Ni ni ni ni ni ni ni ni_

_Scream to you feel it _

_Scream to you believe it_

_Scream when everything hurts you _

_Scream it out loud_

And so on. It sounds good in English surprisingly, bill is a good translator. After band practice I go straight to bed, because I'm not hungry, while bill stays downstairs and does a puzzle with mum. He's such a mummy's boy.

A/n hope you like sorry its so short. REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Bills pov_

I got up early in the morning so I had time to do my hair and make-up. Surprisingly tom was already up making eggs for breakfast. Wow I thought I didn't know he could cook.

Tom: of course I can cook

Tom replyed to my thoughts, and he hates it when I read his thoughts.

Bill: any for me

Tom: yes you didn't think I was really going to eat this did you? It's all for you I already ate my breakfast

Bill: oh what did you have?

Tom: an ice cream

Bill: so unhealthy

Tom: well it's better than nothing I always say

Bill: really you always say that? I've never heard you say it

Tom: shut up

Haha it's so easy to annoy him. I eat my breakfast, lock the house since mum has already left for work and jump in Georgs' car. When I get in his slightly smelling like cheese burgers car Gustav starts to make squirrel noises. Probable tom told them about the auditions. When he stops he says

Gustav: sorry man but it's hilarious, I'm sorry you didn't get the part

Bill: apology accepted

When we arrived to school I rushed into the drama room to see the teacher before school and ask why I wasn't in the play.

Teacher: hi bill what do you want?

Bill: I was just wondering how I didn't get into the play?

Teacher: easy, you weren't good enough

She got up off her chair and walked off after that. Wow I thought what a bitch no wonder she never liked tom. Well that's not really a surprise no teacher likes tom he's the biggest trouble maker that hates being at our school probable ever I don't see how I can be his twin brother maybe he was switched with another kid at birth and they thought it was him.

The first half of school was okay but during assembly period just before lunch the principal was going on about the uniform when she said make-up is not to be worn by boys, or is jewellery this includes piercings and boys should not have hair longer then there chin or hair high then 3 cm above there head. He must be joking this is exactly what me and tom look like they can't make us change for them it's just not my style!

As soon as tom heard this he stood up from the back of the room and stomped his way up the stairs as fast as he could in those baggy jeans.

Principal: what is wrong tom?

Tom: you bitch, you are just trying to get my take off my lip ring and cut my hair. You are also trying to make my brother change as well just so we will fit in.

Principal: excuse me what are you playing at?

She said in an annoyed voice

Tom: you just think that if you make us look more like the others I won't spend my time getting kicked out of classes, well you're just wrong I'll do anything I want and I refuse to change me look for you!

Principal: tom I want to see you after school in my office I'll be calling your mum.

Tom: you really think that after all these times that's going to scare me? God you are an idiot!

The teacher walked over to tom and slapped him across the face. He then went and punched her in the jaw. I stood up and yelled at her. While running onto the stage.

Bill: don't you hit my brother again or I'll get you fired.

Principal: bill you wouldn't hurt a fly now in my office straight after assemble and cut that hair!

Bill: no never!

-toms thoughts-(omg that guy and his hair he just coved it with his hands when she said that what an idiot)

Principal: I'll call your mother

Bill: should I care?

The principal then yelled assembles over you may leave and stormed off the stage and out of the room. As we where leaving the room people where yelling 'oh big hair your gay' and 'lip ring dude I bet the rings why you can't get none'. Tom turned around and punched this guy right in the nose probable breaking it. I took him by the shoulder and lead him out of the crowd before he could do anymore damage to people or himself.

We walked to the office and sat down outside waiting for the principal to get ready and sort everything out and call our mum before we would go in for a "chat" more like a death sentence. Wow, I thought, we've really done it this time *yep we're dead* I hear ya brother.

a/n do not read unless you want to know what will happen in future chapters!

yep ok not very long I know but do you think I should have tom go out with lucy than have 1 month later him cheat her go out with bill tom confesses he loves her and they get back together? Then they together all happy than toms girlfriend that moved away comes back and yeh then she ends up going out with bill? Would that work?


	7. what did you excpect of me?

**Plz forgive me for not updating but I lost the chapter so this is it re-written!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys much to my pity :(**

**3223323323323222222222222222222222222222**

_Song for the chapter:_

_Calling all cars – senses fail_

_In the car on the way home from the meeting_

_Tom's pov_

Mum: I can't believe this!

Tom: what's not to believe I hit the principal

Mum: I no and how could you?

Bill: because of what she sa-

Mum: shut up bill

Tom: it's not my fault

Mum: o really so it's not your fault you punched the teacher and it's not your fault you got suspended?

Tom: nope!

Mum: tomi please

Tom: WHAT TRY AND BE GOOD? BECAUSE I'M TRYING IT'S JUST NOT WORKING! I CAN'T STAND THAT SCHOOL!

Mum: WELL THEN YOU MIGHT ASWELL THROUGH YOUR WHOLE LIFE AWAY!

Bill: we're sorry mum

Mum: I know you are bill, tom your grounded

Tom: what? What about bill?

Mum: he's grounded aswell

Bill: what?

Mum: toms grounded for a month bill your grounded for 2 weeks

Tom: why am I grounded more than him?

Mum: because you punched the teacher and you got suspended for a week while he only got suspended for 3 days.

Bill: can we still have band practise?

Mum: nope no band practise

Bill and tom: WHAT!?!

Mum: yep not for the whole month tom and for the 2 weeks for you bill

Bill: that's not fair! How are we ever going to be famous if we can't practise

Mum: you should've thought about that earlier

Tom: you can't do this!

Mum: as long as you live under my roof I can stop you doing whatever I want.

Tom: fine then I'll move out

Mum: fine you do that see if I care.

**767667676777766677775555766677766677766677666677776667**

_Later the evening in toms room_

_Bill pov_

Bill: you can't go tom what about the band?

Tom: the band will still go on just we can't practise here.

Bill: but there's no where else we can go.

Tom: we'll just have to think of something.

Bill: don't go you know mum doesn't mean it she's just angry.

Tom: I know billa, I'll come back I just have to wait for things to calm down.

Bill: fine, I'll miss you

Tom: I'll miss you too

And with that he walked out of the house with his bags, one for clothes and one for hats, and climbed into Gustav's car. He was going to live in Gustav's garage.

**54545454545454545454545454555454545454**

**Sooooo sorry again!!!!**

**Love you guys who review *wink***

**:) I'll update soon again hopefully (fingers crossed)**


	8. love today

_Chapter 7_

_Song: love today by mika_

_Tom pov_

_*start of flash back*_

_Ok so I'm staying in Gustav's garage, nice. Bill called me like as soon as I got there. I swear he probable timed us! I love my bro he so cares for me not like me I wouldn't give a shit if he left. I would be partying._

_I wonder if Lucy wants to hang out again, I mean since I don't live with mum anymore I can do what I want. Even if it is having making out with Lucy instead of going to school._

_*end of lash back*_

It's been one week since I moved out and into Gustav's garage, and I've only been to school ounce. I spend my time with the band or with Lucy. Me and lucy are really hitting it off, bill said I should ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't know. I haven't had a real relationship since year 7.

I am moving back home tomorrow. We found a place for the band to practise it's a music room in the school. To tell you the truth I never knew there was one. Tells you how much time I spend at school.

Life is good i am really happy. I just hope nothing comes to ruin my great life.

**a/n **

**review! Sorry it's so short! And check out my YouTube vid the accounts **_xoxorhi _**thanks guys I love it when you review have a cookie *hands out cookies***__


	9. as your falling down

_Chapter 8_

_Song: as your falling down by Escape the Fate_

_Tom pov_

Tom: she said yes!

I walked into bills bedroom not even bothering to knock, bad mistake I was greeted by a bill jumping up and down on his bed in his undies, singing Schrei (_scream)_.

Tom: holy shit!

Bill: hey tom! She said yes congrats

He jumped off the bed and ran up to hug me.

Tom: no! put some clothes on before you come anywhere near me!

Bill: fine

He huffed.

Bill ran into the closet and remerged wearing some jeans and a really big t-shirt that I bet was mine.

Tom: is that my shirt?

Bill: maybe…

Tom: since when do you wear baggy clothes?

Bill: I sleep in them and I need one so I stole it off you

He ran out of the room after saying that and I sprinted after him.

Tom: give me back my shirt

Bill: never!

Bill ran to the stairs, tripped and fell all the way down. I laughed my head off while bill screamed out in pain.

Bill: owwwww it hurts it really really hurts!

He held up his left arm holding it like a baby.

Tom: omg bill are you alright?

I ran down the stairs to him.

Bill: I think it's broken!

Tom: mum come here bill's hurt!

Mum and Gordon ran into the room and straight to bill.

Mum: what happened?

Tom: we were running and I was chasing him..

Bill: and I tripped and fell down the stairs

Bill finished my thought.

Mum: omg look at your arm, it looks broken

Gordon we have to take him to the hospital, I'll carry him.

Mum: I'll go get the keys, tom get in the car and help Gordon.

I walked to the car with Gordon carrying bill behind me and opened the door for him to put bill in. I don't know why he had to be carried if he just broke his arm but Gordon said it was just in case he hurt he legs as well. I sat next to bill in the back as we drove to the hospital.

Tom: are you going to write a song about this and dance around in your undies singing it?

I whispered in his ear so mum and Gordon couldn't hear.

He hit me with his good hand but I could see in his eyes he was already thinking about it. Writing a song about this I mean not the undies part, I hope.

**A/n hope you like this chapter. Just something interesting to happen.**

**Sorry about the slow updates but it's like a week to the school holidays so just wait to then for more chapters :)**

**Thanks **_KellersXgir _**for reviewing **

**Luv you guys thanks all of you!**


	10. new divide

_Song: new divide by linkin park (a song from the transformers movie)_

_Tom pov_

_1 month later_

Lately I have been hanging out with Lucy. Mum likes her, Gordon likes her even Bill likes her. Bill's arms getting better, thank god! He had me being his slave for the past month.

Lucy has had me going to school so we can see each other. I even got a C+ in German the class we have together. Tonight I'm taking her to the movies.

_*at the movies*_

Tom: you look beautiful tonight

Lucy: you said that last time we went put

Tom: well it's true

Lucy: why thank you haha

Tom: so what movie do you want to see?

Lucy: the new transformers movie

Tom: yes! Awesome, I've been wanting to see that all week but Bill wouldn't come with me

Lucy: lucky you have me then

Tom: hell yeah!

We got our tickets then went and got some drinks and popcorn. We started to make our way to the theatre, with her chatting away freely about some of the famous people in the movie when I saw someone I hoped I would never see again.

Tom: omg!

Lucy: what is it tomi?

Lucy travelled my line of vision

Tom: n..n..nothing, I just thought I saw someone

Lucy: ok well let's go inside then?

Tom: Yeh let's go

I really hope it wasn't her. Though it probable was knowing her, she always has to come and ruin my life when I'm happy again.

**A/n sorry it's so short.**

**It's getting interesting… yay! Woot! Woot! For tom and Lucy! Review!**


	11. shit shit shit

_Chapter 10 (the big one oooo)_

_Song: 7 things by Miley Cyrus (sorry couldn't think of anything else)_

_Tom pov (of course)_

Walking home from school sucked. Georg's car needed fixing so it was in the shop.

Gustav was sick so he wasn't at school and me and bill weren't old enough to drive yet.

I walked home slowly while bill skipped around like it was that happiest day ever.

I still couldn't get ova what happened the other day. Danelly was never meant to come back. She was never meant to be apart of my life again. I loved her but she left me and so I blocked all my love for her out of my heart.

Bill looked over worriedly at me.

Bill: what's the matter tom, you're not talking, and normally you go on about how much you hate school.

Tom: I have stuff on my mind.

Bill: like what? You know you can tell me anything.

Tom: well…the other night when I went to the movies with Lucy.

Bill: yeah?

Tom: well I saw someone.

Bill: is that it?

Tom: well it was her.

Bill: her? Oh you mean dane-

Tom: don't say it!

Bill: why not?

Tom: because I don't want it to be true.

Bill: oh I'm sorry tomi. I know this must be hard for you.

Tom: yeah

'though I wonder if it is true' bill mumbled to himself so I couldn't hear, but I still could.

We were home now and bill skipped into the house cheery as ever like nothing ever happened. Well I guess nothing had yet.

Bill: mum we're home

Mum: I can see that bill honey

Bill: omg!

I walked into the lounge room and stood next to bill.

Mum and Danelly were sitting on the couch.

Danelly: hi billa, tomi.

She winked at us

**A/n **

**yay cliffy!**

**Review!!! Sorry bout late update been busy!**


	12. friends!

_Chapter 11_

_Song: friends (I'll be there for you) the friends theme song!_

_Tom pov_

Mum: I'm going to let you guys catch up.

Mum walked out of the room.

Tom: what are you doing here?

Danelly: haven't you heard? I'm back in town.

Bill + Tom: what!

Danelly: so I was thinking we could go from where we left off.

Tom: there's no 'we' anymore.

Danelly: can't we still be friends? Start again.

Tom: I have a girlfriend now!

Danelly: really? I would love too meet her! What about you billa got a girl?

Bill: no not at the moment.

Tom: Danelly I don't think you understand…

Danelly: I understand perfectly, you have a girl now, I broke up with you, I left and I wrecked my chances but can't we just be friends?

Tom: I guess…

Bill: of course, I've missed you

Danelly: aw I've missed you to billa, now tom tell me about this girl of yours.

Tom: she's awesome and so pretty; you just have to meet her.

It's funny how fast you can go from hating and not wanting to see an old best friend or girlfriend to being best friends again like nothing every happened.

**A/n**

**Just wanted to tell you guys who didn't know ****tom has a blog!**** Its called tom's blog on the Tokio hotel website us or German…check it out daily posts!**


	13. happy birthday

Lucy's pov

Song: happy birthday!!! :)

Tom came out straight with me. Telling me how Danelly use to be his girlfriend, his best friend. How she left and hurt him, how he moved on and didn't have any feelings for her anymore. Also he told me how she and he are now good friends again.

At first I was a little angry about her, but then I calmed down when I realized he really meant what he said. He also told me how she really wanted to meet me. See the person who got tom kaulitz the "player" committed again after what he was like after she left.

I was a bit scared at meeting her. Thinking the worst. That she might still have feelings for tom and make him not trust me or she might threaten me to stay away from him. All these wild stories tom had told me about her being a bit crazy stealing coke signs and shit **(a/n totally stole a coke sign for my friend) **didn't really give me a positive out look on meeting her, but it was important to tom that me and her were friends, so I went along with it for him.

We decided to meet on tom's birthday. We both would go over the twins' house to celebrate and meet each other then.

Tom and bill had finally turned 16! Tom could drive, and of course he got his licence that day being the type of guy that is obsessed with cars. He already was saving up to buy his first car. A nice black Cadillac escalade.

To pick me up from my house tom drove Gordon's car. My parents always seemed to like tom for some reason, which was a relief, so they didn't mind me being in a car driven by him. He was surprisingly a good driver, maybe a little fast but better than bill who just got to nervous that he started shaking and couldn't drive.

When we got to the kaulitz twins house me and tom walked hand in hand up the stairs to the front door but before going inside he turned to me.

Tom: Lucy, you're my girlfriend and I really like you, and she's my best friend, as close to me as bill and I are so please try your best to like her. She's really nice if not a bit hyper active like bill.

Lucy: for you Tom I will try my hardest to like her.

I promised him.

He quickly kissed me on the lips before opening the door and pulling me in after him, into the lounge room. The lounge had a big banner saying happy birthday across the top. The coffee table was covered in presents. Simone, Gordon and bill sat in arm chairs along with a girl sitting on bills lap which I assumed to be Danelly.

Danelly was pretty with black hair about 3 inches past her shoulders with red streaks. She dark brown eyes which were golden brown in the sun coming from the window with dark eyeliner around them like bill. Her style was very much like Bill's and she was wearing a high wasted black skirt with a red singlet and a red belt and black stilettos. When she stood up she was short for her age and skinny very petite.

Danelly: Hi I'm Danelly, nice to finally meet you after all Tom's bragging.

She introduced herself. While I quietly chuckled to myself at what she said while tom sent her an evil glare. But she just smiled sweetly at me not paying attention to Tom's glares.

Lucy: It's great to meet you Danelly I'm Lucy.

Danelly: she's a keeper.

She winked at Tom and went to go sit back on Bill.

Simone: well now that you two are here we can open the presents.

She clapped her hands in a very Bill like fashion.

Me and tom went and sat down on the long couch around the coffee table of presents. There were quite a few presents from everyone and the boys waited while their mother gave them their first ones. Bill got a necklace with their band symbol on it and a new microphone and stand to practice with. Tom got a container of guitar picks with there band symbol printed on and a new black electrical guitar with white out line.(A/n link on profile.)

Lucy: here I got you both stuff.

I said handing the twins a present each.

Tom: awesome a new hat!

Bill: hey new gloves yay! Now I have more gloves them Tomi.

Tom: bill I don't have any gloves.

Bill: shut up I still have more than you.

Tom: well I have more hats than you.

Bill: yeah well I have more hairspray than you.

Tom: well I have more guitars.

Bill: well I have-

Simone: ok enough fighting.

Bill & Tom: yes mum.

Danelly: oh wait I have presents for you guys.

She yelled jumping off Bill and getting some stuff out of her bag. The way she was acting looked like she was on a sugar high already. She chucked a small wrapped box at each of the boys and a bag of something.

Danelly: the box's you guys have to open later and the bags are a gift from America… SKITTLES!

She shouted the last part.

+++ (later up in Tom's room with Danelly, Bill, Lucy, Gustav, Georg and Tom) +++

We were up in Tom's room just chatting with the G's who had finally arrived late, after having car problems, eating cake.

Danelly: Twins you can open the small boxes I gave you.

She told the Twins.

They unwrapped the small boxes and read the writing on the out side of them. all of a sudden they through the boxes at Danelly laughing at her pathetic attempt to doge them and at what the boxes were.

Bill: what the hell were the condoms for?

Danelly: hey just trying to keep my boys safe.

She giggled and everybody burst out laughing.

I like Danelly she was very hyper and fun loving and really interesting. She really reminded me of Bill and I think they would be great together. Maybe I should mention that to Tom or Bill? I could definitely see the two of them together and me and her being good friends just like Tom wanted.

Danelly: ah it's getting late, I'm going to have to start making tracks.

She said looking at her watch after all the laughter had stopped.

Bill: I'll walk you to the door.

Bill said jumping up.

Danelly: see you at school tomorrow; I'm so excited to be back there.

Georg: how can anyone be excited about going back to our school?

Gustav: I have no idea.

They said as she skipped out the room with bill walking behind her. They then said there goodbyes and went downstairs to get more cake to take home with them before leaving. Just then Bill burst through the door skipping and smiling looking even more excited than before he left.

Lucy: how can he be even happier than before?

I asked Tom.

Tom: I have no idea, and I'm his twin.

Bill: guess what?

Lucy: you just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?

Bill: no, though that would be cool, I kissed Danelly, on the lips.

He said mater-of-factly.

Lucy: aw that's great Billa.

Tom: so are you going to ask her out?

Typical of Tom get straight to the point.

Bill: I already did and we're going out on a date tomorrow night were I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

Tom: typical of Bill going after my leftovers.

He laughed but did look happy for Bill. I hit him over the head jokingly while Bill scowled and went down stairs to tell his parents the good news. Skipping and whistling as he went.


	14. She said YES!

_Song: don't stop believing by glee cast!_

_Bill's pov_

I picked up Danelly from her house the night of our date. I was really excited; we were going to the movies then out to dinner where I would ask her to be my girlfriend.

Bill: you ready to go?

Danelly: Yeh let's go.

I put my arm around her waist and we walked to the movie theatre that's two blocks away from her house. I still hadn't gotten my license yet and I didn't want my mum or someone driving us there and tom was going out with Lucy so he couldn't take us there.

Bill: what movie do you want to see?

Danelly: hm well I've wanted to see that new horror movie.

She just loves horror movie, never gets scared, and spends her time laughing at how funny it is because it's so not scary. Not like me I hate them they freak me out and give me nightmares sometimes.

Bill: ok I guess we could see that.

Danelly: don't worry I'm here for you.

She grabbed my hand with hers and entwined our fingers and flicked her long black hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a nice strapless black dress about 10 centimetres above her knee with red stitching that matches the streaks in her hair. She also had red high heels.

***Tokio hotel*Bill*Tom*Georg*Gustav*Tokio hotel***

_At the restaurant after the movie_

Half way through dinner at the restaurant I decided to ask her.

Bill: Danelly can I ask you something?

Danelly: well you just did but sure shoot.

Bill: well I know you use to go out with tom and I'm his brother so it might be weird and tom doesn't mind but um.

Danelly: bill spill!

Bill: will you be my girlfriend?

Could I be anymore nervous? Well at least it's out there at least I finally asked.

Danelly: omg I thought you would never ask. Yes of course

Bill: WHAT!?!

Did she just say what I think she did?

Danelly: I said yes.

Bill: yay! I cheered this is the best day of my life.

……………………………

Bill: Tom! Lucy!

I yelled up stairs as Danelly and I ran up hand in hand.

Tom: what?

Tom called out to us as we ran into his room.

Danelly: guess what!

Danelly screamed.

Bill: she said yes!

I yelled as we ran and jumped onto tom's bed landing on him and lucy.

Lucy: oh awesome, I'm so happy for you guys.

Lucy screeched giving us both hugs while tom hugged Danelly then tackled me off the bed.

Bill: what was that for?

Tom: I'm a man I don't hug.

Everyone laughed.

Tom: oh and also for waking me up when I was trying to go to sleep.

Bill: but Lucy's still here?

Tom: she's staying the night and in my room because mum trusts me.

Lucy: more like she trusts me.

Danelly: you weren't seriously going to sleep this early were you?

Tom: we're sneaking out to go to a party later so we're pretending to be asleep.

Bill: oh do you think mum will let Danelly stay over? And we can come to the party as well?

Tom: if you don't tell her you're dating each other yes.

Danelly: come on then let's go.

She jumped on my back and I piggy backed her all the way down the stairs laughing and shouting some more.

Oh how I love my life!


	15. tonights gonna be a bad night

_Tom's pov_

_Song- I've gotta feeling by the black eyed peas._

We snuck out around 2am to go to the party, all four of us.

_At party_

There are lots of people here, and it's really loud with all the music blaring.

Tom: Lucy do you want to dance?

Lucy: sure!

Me and Lucy danced and grinded to the song playing while bill and Danelly talked with people when I noticed bill go and get them some drinks. I hope there's other stuff not just alcohol other wise we're going to have huge hangovers in the morning.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna_

Tom: what the?

I stopped dancing half way through the song and stared at Danelly. She was being kissed by some guy I didn't know and by the looks of things she didn't like it because she pushed him away and bitched slapped him.

Lucy turned to see what we I was looking at and then I noticed bill standing there, mouth open, shocked with two drinks in hand.

Danelly: bill I can explain.

She started but bill just dropped the drinks and turned around and ran from the party.

Tom: wait bill!

I chased after him while Lucy stayed behind with a now crying Danelly lying in a heap on the floor.

_Danelly pov_

I lied in a heap on the floor crying when Lucy came and put an arm around my shoulders.

Lucy: who was that?

Danelly: me abusive ex-boyfriend and the reason I came back.

Lucy: do you want to tell me about it?

Danelly: might as well.  
When I moved I meet him and he was pretty obsessed with me so after a while we started going out. He has an anger problem and sometimes he would be angry, for any reason, and he would take it out on me. He hit me and slapped me and kicked me when I would go over to his but when he calmed down he would say he loved me so we just lied and said I fell down the stairs so people wouldn't know what really happened.

One day he came over when my parents were out really angry and hit, kicked me so much that he broke my ribs and knocked me out. My parents came home and saw him and called the cops. He got sentenced to 20 years jail but some how he followed me here.

Lucy: oh that is horrible I'm so sorry.

Danelly: don't be it's my fault I should have told someone the first time.

Lucy: it's too bad that he followed you here.

Danelly: yeah, what am I going to do about bill? I just can't stand hurting him like I hurt tom.

Lucy: tell him and he will forgive you.

Danelly: it's my mess of a life he shouldn't get dragged into it.

Lucy: it will hurt him more if he doesn't know.

Lucy and I stood up and walked home. I will tell him tomorrow I decided.

**a/n sorry it took so long to update!! Review!!**


	16. The Pain Of Love!

_Tom's pov_

_Song- pain of love! And if you don't know who it's by why are you reading this???(Just joking) by Tokio Hotel!!!!_

I chased after a running bill, which is really hard to do in my baggy pants.

Tom- bill, wait up!

Bill stopped running and started to walk slowly. We walked a block before he finally decided to talk to me.

Bill- I can't believe she did that.

Tom- you know she didn't want to

Bill- how do you know that?

Tom- because she slapped him and because she loves you.

Bill- like she loved you.

Ouch now that hurt.

Bill- sorry, it's just that she hasn't even told me she loves me before.

Tom- but she doesn't need to say it, you can see it in the way she is around you. I always thought she liked you more when we were dating.

_*flashback*_

_Danelly showed up at my house unexpected one day._

_Tom- why didn't you tell me you were coming over?_

_Danelly- I thought bill would have._

_Tom- how did bill know?_

_Danelly- we planned on me coming over when we talked this morning._

_Tom- why were you texting my brother?_

_Danelly- he is my friend remember._

_Tom- I guess._

_Danelly- don't worry after I flog his ass in halo 3 we can hang out._

_Bill- like your going to flog me._

_Bill said while running into the entrance. He grabbed Danelly by the hand and their fingers entwined as they ran into the lounge room._

_*end flashback*_

Bill- well you were right.

Yay I made him smile that's progress, no wait, he just frowned again. I hate seeing my twin like this it hurts me emotionally because I can feel his pain.

Tom- let's go home and you can talk this out with her.

Bill- ok, but I can't promise you it will end out good.

Well at least he says he will talk to her. Now if he would just listen to her story and believe her everything will be perfect.

**A/n next chapter is the last chapter and then a sequel!!! **

**Now  
hit  
that  
button!  
|**

**|**

V


	17. It's not my blood!

_Last chapter_

_Song: tonight by FMstatic_

_Danelly's pov_

Me and lucy were walking home and we arrived at the house the same time Bill and Tom did. Surprise surprise, I bet they planned it.

Tom- hey, look who we have here?

I turned and looked at him with a look of pure hatred. How could he be so cheerful when his brother must be in so much pain?

Tom- ok why did you two just look at me like that? Whatever, me and lucy are going inside now and don't you two follow until you have talked to each other.

Lucy grabbed Tom's arm before he could say anything more and pulled him across the road to the house. There they climbed the vine up to Tom's room.

Danelly- I'm sorry

Bill- for what?: kissing him or leading me on?

Danelly- I didn't lead you on i-

Bill- truly loved me?

Danelly- yeah

Bill- save it.

Danelly- but it's true.

Bill- I find that hard to believe when you use to date my brother

Danelly- that was a mistake.

Bill- a mistake that cause him lots of pain, a path that I don't want to go down.

Danelly- no..but..i..why won't you let me explain?

Bill- because I know what you're going to say

Danelly- why are you being so difficult

Bill- me? What about you! Why didn't you tell me there's another guy?

Danelly- thee isn't!

Bill- then why were you kissing him?

Danelly- he kissed me!

Bill- of course that's always how it is isn't it!

Danelly- I never told you because there was nothing to tell.

Bill- the who was he?

Danelly- an old friend

Bill- that you never seemed to mention.

Danelly- it didn't seem important.

Bill- it didn't seem important that you were kissing someone else?

Danelly- I didn't know he had found me.

I whispered.

I could feel tears in my eyes and it didn't help when I looked at Bill, arms crossed with a look of sadness, anger and betrayal on his face.

I turned and started walking across the road, maybe Tom would let me stay in his room tonight.

Bill- Dani watch out!

I turned to look at him and noticed the bright lights coming towards me. Everything then happened really fast.

Bill ran out towards me, there was a screeching of tyres, then I hit the road hard and got knocked out.

When I gained conciousness I looked around and saw lots of people. Some I didn't know that must have been in the car. Simone and Gordon were there in their PJ's, Tom and Lucy were there still dressed. Tom was crying on Lucy's shoulder while she tried to calm him.

I could hear an ambulance in the distance. I didn't feel hurt. I looked down and saw blood on my clothes. I looked around and saw Bill, he was lying in a heap on the floor. He looked dead! That's when I realized that it wasn't my blood on my clothes it was Bill's.

**A/n so sad! Cliffy :)**

**Last chapter! But there's a sequal!!!**

**Thanks to Danelly (thXfurXimmer) for letting me add you in my story! Check out her story!!!!**

**Thanks to who ever reviewed!!!**

-tokio-hotel-4ever- 3

thXfurXimmer 7

Bellapup 1

RaiRai13 7

SFab 1

TokioHotelObsessionX100 1

Love

*tokiohotel-twilight-luver*

xx


End file.
